


hisoka x reader? idk

by wapsexgod808



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapsexgod808/pseuds/wapsexgod808
Summary: ive literally read through every single hisoka x reader smut on this damned website so i thought i would do my part and try and contribute to the struggling hisoka fangirls out there 😌😌✨[also idk how tf to tag so like.. theres that]
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	hisoka x reader? idk

**Author's Note:**

> man i havent written in months so like. If this is bad thats why
> 
> [also if there’s any errors please don’t mind them i haven’t proofread this and i don’t plan on it]

You huffed as another punch you threw merely grazed Hisoka. He grabbed your arm, swinging you to the side.

Fed up, you charged straight at him. Bad idea. He merely swung up his leg, his heel jutting you in the stomach, sending you flying backwards onto your ass.

He took a few steps closer to you, looking down at your figure.

Your entire body was shaking and you were spread out in a less than innocent position, your stomach doing flips as you felt Hisoka’s eyes boring into you.

He kneeled down to get a closer look at you, face already dark from bloodlust.

“You’re shaking, dear. I wonder why..”

He grinned, licking his lips as he scanned your body, looking you up and down.

You whimpered, shaking your head as you rubbed your thighs together instinctively, trying to look away from his gaze.

“Ah ah ah..~”

He hummed, cold hands grabbing at your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes.

“What’s got you all flustered, hm?~”

He asked, chuckling as he watched you squirm underneath him.

You huffed, heart beating crazy out of your chest as he leaned closer to you, nails tracing over your shirt, leaving you whimpering.

“H-Hisoka.., please..”

You whined as he pulled back, cocking an eyebrow at you as he spoke.

“Hm? Please what, dear? Speak up.”

Groaning, you tried to think of a response, only left a stuttering mess trying to get the right words out.

“I- I want— I want you..”

You eventually got that bit out.

“You want me? Where?”

“Hisoka, please..!”

You whined, nervously fidgeting with your hands as he tried to get a response from you.

“Please what, doll? Use your words.”

“I- I want you to fuck me! Use me, play with me, I don’t care, I just- I just need you, Hisoka!”

You finally caved in to his wants, shouting at him as tears began to well in your eyes.

He grinned as he got the satisfaction of watching you break, immediately reaching to your shirt, glancing at you as if to make sure one last time that this was what you wanted.

You nodded at him, face heating up as he took your shirt off, eventually along with your bra.

He squatted down lower in front of you, admiring your chest before taking one of your nipples between his chilled fingers, tugging roughly on it, soliciting a loud whimper from you.

He soon finished playing with your tits, focusing his attention on your stomach, and what it led down to., sharp nails tracing around your bellybutton and eventually catching under your shorts. 

You shuddered as he stretched the elastic, pulling it back far and letting it pop against your skin before completely taking them off.

Your eyes eventually trailed down to his crotch, glued onto his painfully obvious erection, to which he took notice to, lips widening into a grin.

“Oh my..~ What are we looking at, dear? That eager already?”

He purred, using the knuckle of his index finger to rub against your clothed sex, acting overly surprised at how wet you were.

“Goodness me..~ Someones excited, hm, dear?”

You squirmed, only adding more friction to yourself as he was still rubbing his finger against you, his other hand palming himself through his tight pants.

Eventually, he took your underwear off of you, tossing them off somewhere to the side before dipping his fingers down into your folds, teasingly rubbing over your dripping hole, causing your hips to jerk up against his hand.

“H-Hisoka—“ 

You started, unsure of how to get it out, distress obviously on your face.

He immediately stopped, his head snapping up to look at yours, cocking it to the side.

“Everything alright, dear?”

He questioned.

“Yeah- It’s just— I- I’ve never.. I’ve never done,, anything like this before..”

You coughed, turning your head away to try and shake off the embarrassment.

For the second time tonight he grabbed your chin in his hands, forcing you to look him in his eyes.

“I see.. A virgin, hm?~”

He spoke lowly to you, to which you nodded to, trying to avert your eyes.

“That’s alright,”

He grinned down at you,

“It’ll just make it so much more fun to ruin you, doll.~”

He then focused his attention back on your dripping cunt, slowly inserting one finger, then two.

He scissored his fingers inside of you, trying to get you prepared for what was soon to come.

“Hisokaaa.. I think I’m ready now..”

You whined, horribly turned on, but not anywhere near close to cumming yet.

“That so?~”

He retorted, to which you responded to with a curt nod, growing more impatient by the second.

“Be patient, doll. Mind your manners.~”

He spoke as he unzipped his pants, groaning as he finally pulled his dick out of his pants, your eyes widening as you realized how big it actually was.

He took notice to that, and made sure to tease you about it.

“Mnn..~ Just hurry up and put it inn..~”

You were growing more and more nervous by the second and you sat on the ground, fully exposed with Hisoka in front of you.

Luckily though he caved into your desires as he got down onto his knees to get himself closer to you.

Grasping the base of his dick, he slapped it against your clit, causing you to buck against him, earning a low groan from him.

“Pleaseee, Hisoka..~ Just put it in alreadyy..~”

You felt like you were repeating yourself at this point. You just wanted to be impaled by him at this point.

“What did I tell you, dear? Manners.~”

He spoke, dragging his dick down through your drenched folds, stopping when he got to your hole.

“I’ll go easy on you since this is your first time. Don’t think I’ll play nice like this in the future, dear.~”

His words only turned you on the further, thoughts of him pounding into you, degrading you, completely claiming you, began flooding your mind, but you were quickly snapped back to reality as your felt his head begin to push into you.

Your eyes widened at the pain, you knew it would hurt but you didn’t know it was going to be THIS bad.

“HISOKA—“

You yelled out, the tears that had been welling in your eyes threatening to spill out onto your cheeks at any given second.

He chuckled, looking down at your face, then back to where you to were connected.

“We’re not even halfway through yet, dear.~ Would you like me to stop?”

“NONONO—“

You answered quickly, 

“Just keep going,, please,,”

He nodded, continuing to push himself further into your cunt as easy as he could, but God, your tightening walls pulsating around his cock were making it really hard not to just completely wreck you right then and there.

He had to bite his lip, eyes rolling back as he tried to contain himself.

Eventually, he got his cock into you to the hilt without either of you breaking, and the pain was finally sort of wearing off for you.

“Hisoka,, can— can you move?”

You pleaded, trying to move your hips against him to get any sort of friction you could.

He groaned as a response, almost fully taking his cock out of you before pushing it back in, a long, sultry moan escaping his mouth.

Your mind immediately went blank, trying to find something on the ground to grab ahold of as you were finally feeling the full extent of the pleasure Hisoka was capable of giving you.

He repeated the same motion, though sped up a bit as he set up a pace. Not too too fast, though not too slow either.

Hisoka was longer than he was thick, so each thrust was hitting your g-spot.

You screamed out his name as you tried to rock your hips against his to match his pace, tears streaming down your face from the pleasure.

“Mm..~ You like that, dear?~”

He purred, but you couldn’t get any words out, all you could do was frantically nod your head and hope he wouldn’t stop. You were so fucking close, and he could tell by the way you were tightening around him.

“Don’t cum yet.”

He growled lowly into your ear. 

You could hear him, but the words weren’t clicking as he rammed into your sopping cunt and you felt yourself quickly coming undone, walls spasming around his length.

He lasted a couple more thrusts before he came inside of you, a growl rumbling in his throat as he finished.

Though you were still recovering, he had no problem getting out of you, getting you cleaned up, (how? you didn’t know. you were outside. god knows where.) and was ready to go another round, if you were up for it.

You were still propped up on the ground, trying to process everything that had just happened, as he walked up to you, in the process of zipping his pants back up.

“I wasn’t joking about you not cumming.”

You cocked your head up at him, so out of it that you really couldn’t remember all that was said.

“Don’t worry about it dear. You’ll find out soon.~”

**Author's Note:**

> and there u go. idk i suppose it was ok!! thanks for reading xx 💖


End file.
